


Guess Who?

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [6]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, In a way, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Open Relationships, Orgy, Overstimulation, Spanking, implied Malcolm/Team, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm needs a break from his busy mind.Gil has an idea.---Kinktober Day 6: Blindfolded
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel, JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & team, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Guess Who?

His eyes are closed. His body is loose or, at least, as loose as it can be while he’s on his hands and knees on the bare wood floor. Bare, just like his body. The only piece of clothing he’s wearing is the blindfold around his eyes. It’s not a cheap one off the shelf, either, not something he’ll be able to peek around.

Not that he wants to. Malcolm doesn’t want to see _anything_ for the next hour or two. 

Gil understood. He could see how wired Malcolm’s been in recent weeks. He knew there was little Malcolm could do to turn off his brain, that the best remedies were things that had to be done _to_ him. So he carefully wrapped the dark cloth around his eyes and told him to wait while he called in some friends. 

Malcolm shivers thinking about it. He has no idea how many friends Gil is inviting. Who they are. What they’ll want to do with him. It might be scary if he didn’t trust Gil so implicitly, if he wasn’t so sure Gil will immediately shut everything down the second he gives his cue. Malcolm stifles a moan as he clenches down around the plug. 

The door opens. In the distance, Gil welcomes someone. “The usual limits,” he says.

So it’s someone they’ve played with before. Not that Malcolm expected any differently, but it makes him even more excited. 

There are footsteps, quiet ones, around him. Whoever it is has taken their shoes off. The steps are heavier, though. Male. Sturdy. It could be Gil _or_ JT. 

Malcolm tips his head up in their direction. His eyes open to darkness.

A gentle thumb pulls his lip down. 

Malcolm darts his tongue out to taste. He catches a hint of gun oil. Definitely Gil or JT. He tries to remember if Gil was cleaning his gun after dinner, but before he can dwell on it for too long, the thumb presses into his mouth, down against his tongue. He groans around it.

The thumb disappears. A zipper crackles open in front of him. 

Malcolm swallows, parting his lips at the soft nudge of what’s unmistakably a cock. He wastes no time in swirling his tongue around the head.

There’s a grunt above him. Deep, but not recognizably either Gil or JT.

And Gil undoubtedly told all of their guests not to speak, not to give it away. 

Malcolm’s brow creases. Gil has to know that would only send his mind into overdrive. He may not be able to see anyone, but all of the clues are there, ready to be pieced together.

A hand caresses his jaw, tugs him closer, feeding more of that cock into his mouth. 

Malcolm moans. Sucks.

Another hand — smaller, thinner than the first — trails down his back, making him jump. Either they’re very light on their feet, or he’s too distracted by the length in his mouth.

Maybe that’s the point. 

The smaller hand, likely that of a woman, smacks his ass, and the man in front of him bottoms out, groaning at the clench of his throat. 

Malcolm resists the urge to reach up and egg him on into a faster pace. He wants the slap of their balls against his chin, the unrelenting press of their groin against his nose. 

But Gil told him not to touch.

The woman grips the base of the plug and angles the tip against his prostate. The man thrusts into his throat hard as Malcolm keens around him, his own cock dripping onto the floor. She tugs the silicone out, pops it back in. 

Malcolm trembles. He can’t figure her out, either. All of the women they’ve played with are fond of teasing him, pushing him to the edge. It could be Dani or Tally or Edrisa, but they’re quiet. He’s still not sure if it’s Gil in his throat. Both he _and_ JT are quite thick. His eyes flutter shut at the next thrust. 

The man in front of him seems to have settled into a rougher pace, no longer going slow between the bouts of vibration of Malcolm’s moans around him. He fucks him through each and every one.

And there are a _lot_ of them. The woman hasn’t let up, teasing his rim and his prostate enough to make his legs shake and him struggle to hold himself up the way Gil wants him to. 

The man doubles his pace. His balls smack against Malcolm’s chin with each thrust.

The woman taps his prostate again and again and again. 

The man grunts and bottoms out. 

The first jet of come hits the back of his throat, the rest Malcolm can’t taste, but it doesn’t matter. The first knocks him into his own orgasm. He wails around the pulsing cock as his own jerks and spits onto the floor underneath him. 

Behind him, the woman keeps shifting the plug. She only pulls it out once and for all when the man in front takes a step back. 

Malcolm sways but holds his place. Gil hasn’t said it’s over, so it’s not over. He catches his breath. 

Someone kneels behind him. It’s not the first man, whose breathing he can still hear to his right. It’s not the woman, either. Their presence is too hefty for that, the hands they lay on his hips too broad. It must be Gil or JT.

Whichever of them _wasn’t_ fucking his face a moment ago. 

Malcolm whines as they feed their cock into his still-twitching ass. He hasn’t come down from his own orgasm, and his fingers curl at the stimulation. 

A set of slender hands catch his jaw. 

His eyes swing uselessly up to the woman’s direction. At least he _thinks_ it’s the same woman. That might mean something, but he can’t process it right now, can’t play his own personal game of _Guess Who?_.

Those hands guide him to a wet cunt. 

All the while, the man behind him is fucking him steadily, not giving his body time to come down from its high.

Malcolm licks at her sloppily. Her juices are already dripping down his chin, and she rocks her hips into his efforts despite how uncoordinated they must be. He manages to swirl his tongue around her clit. He gets a buck of her hips in return. 

The second man fists a hand in his hair to angle him better for her. His own hips are working fast.

The urge to move his hands is getting even stronger, and Malcolm distantly acknowledges he’s making nonstop sounds now, his cock hard again even as the spark of his first orgasm lingers yet. He squirms. He licks. He moans. 

She’s grinding her cunt into his face now. When he pulls himself together enough to latch onto her clit and _suck_ , she shrieks and squirts all over his chin.

That seems to be the cue. The man behind him rails him then, smacking his hips against his ass until he’s coming in Malcolm with thick spurts. He wraps a warm hand around Malcolm and jerks him roughly —

Until Malcolm howls, his second orgasm hitting him as his arms finally give out. 

When he wakes up, the blindfold is gone. Malcolm licks his lips, tasting the residual hint of whichever woman Gil invited over. He looks around blearily.

Gil walks over to him clad only in boxers, a bottle of water in hand. 

Malcolm smiles lazily.

“JT and Tally headed out,” Gil murmurs, helping him sit up and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders as it slips off. “They wanted to stay, but the babysitter had to leave at nine.”

Hmm, Tally. He should have guessed. It doesn’t take much effort to get her to squirt, and she _loves_ to see her husband wreck him. Malcolm leans into Gil. “That was good,” he croaks.

Gil kisses his temple. “Sounds like JT did a number on you tonight.”

So the first man was JT. 

“Got me out of my head,” Malcolm says, answering the question Gil hadn’t the opportunity to ask yet. 

Gil relaxes. “Glad to hear it, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
